Super Snowball Smash
by Mysterious Smash
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Smash Mansion and everyone is looking forward to another festive year. To enjoy the weather and help pass the time, Villager and Ness decide they should have a snowball battle, and Ness does just that as he leads his team against Lucas' team. A short story made to help get you in the spirit of Christmas. Happy reading!


Smash Brothers: Super Snowball Smash

It was Christmas Eve at the Smash Mansion and it had snowed heavily the previous night. Mario was in the courtyard scooping snow off the ground to reveal the Sparring Ring again if anybody wanted to have a small skirmish. Around the front by the fountain, Ness was sitting in the snow against the fountain wall. Toon Link was poking at the water that had frozen over. Pit smiled. "It's certainly cold today, that ice looks solid." Ness formed a snowball in his hand.  
"It's good crunchy snow too." He looked across the white-coated field and saw Lucas in the distance, lying on the ground making a snow angel. He was staring quite peacefully up at the clouds. Ness lobbed the snowball at him. "Snowball fight!" he yelled. Lucas whined as he got up and rubbed the snow off his face. Ness' smile faded, had he angered him? Lucas made his way across, adjusting his little red scarf while he was at it. He peered at Ness. Toon Link and Pit didn't dare to breathe. Lucas bent down and scooped up some snow. Ness watched, rather surprised that Lucas was being this bold, rather than complaining at him. He held the snowball in his glove.  
"That was a bit mean, don't you think?" he asked.  
"Uh…" was all Ness stuttered, "snow… ball… fight…?" Lucas smiled.  
"Sure." He slammed the snow into Ness' face, making sure to rub it in. Ness scrunched up his face, Toon Link stifled a laugh and Pit sniggered. Lucas then grabbed Toon Link and dragged him back to where his snow angel was. Pit helped wipe the snow off Ness' face.  
"Alright, Lucas, you're on!"

The fireplace was ablaze in the lounge, a warm crackling sound could be heard as you approached it. Pikachu was curled up in front of it, sound asleep. Robin was sitting in a chair reading a book. Chrom wandered into the room. "Ah, there you are, Robin."  
"Chrom? What can I do for you?"  
"Don't you have a match against Dark Pit later today?"  
"No, Master and Crazy Hand moved all the matches back a week so we could all enjoy Christmas without needless fighting."  
"I see. Does this mean you're free to relax a little, or are you just going to keep your nose in that book?"  
"Depends what you have in mind." At this point Villager wandered into the room.  
"Have you guys seen Ness?"  
"Yeah, I think he's outside enjoying the snow" replied Chrom.  
"Sweet, you guys comin'?" Chrom and Robin looked at each other.  
"It'll be good to do something that isn't war for once" said Chrom.  
"Yeah, we don't get to show our true colours often; let's have some fun." Villager smiled.  
"Yeah! It's Christmas!"

Ness ducked down under the fountain again to take cover from a barrage of snowballs. Fox ran down beside him. "You're doing well, keep it up!" He proceeded to make some more snowballs. Pit crouched down.  
"We're running low on ammo!"  
"Don't worry, I'm on it" replied Fox. The trio looked up to see who was left on the field. Sonic was dodging projectiles from all sides.  
"Missed me! Ha! You're too slow!" Lucas was getting frustrated.  
"Arh, I just can't hit him!" Toon Link had a go. No luck.  
"Come back to the base and regroup!" called Wii Fit Trainer. Lucas and Toon turned and ran for cover behind their snow wall. Wii Fit Trainer had gathered several snowballs. Luigi was gathering several of them into his arms ready to launch them.  
"It's good to see the base is in safe hands" said Lucas.

Chrom, Robin, Pikachu and Villager stood on the porch. "Hm, I see Ness started without me" remarked Villager. He dashed off to join him, Pikachu following him.  
"Well that team's gaining two, so perhaps that side should get two" said Robin, pointing to Lucas and Toon Link's side. Chrom and Robin ran over to join them. "Time to tip the scales!"

Lucario finished his ice sculpture: an ice sculpture of himself. Lucina wandered across to it. "Wow, Lucario, it's beautiful." Lucario smiled.  
"Thank you." Shulk and Kirby ran past them.  
"Hey are you guys coming round to the front?" asked Shulk.  
"What's happening?" asked Lucina.  
"There's an epic snowball fight going on with more and more people joining every few minutes!"  
"Oh, that does sound like fun; certainly different from never ending bloodshed" responded Lucina.  
"Yeah, Chrom and Robin are already in the thick of it." Lucina giggled. She found it hard to imagine her stern, commanding Father hurling snow at someone's face, or the composed Robin fervently scooping up snow into ammunition. She and Lucario followed Shulk and Kirby.

Before long, it was growing dark and the snowball fight raged on with the full Smash cast duking it out. Yoshi rolled forwards in his egg, sprang from it and lobbed the snowballs he was carrying at Marth. Cloud shot past Marth and slammed a boulder sized snowball on Yoshi's head, forcing him to the ground. Captain Falcon ran in and rugby tackled him to the ground, trying to bury him in snow. Palutena stood above them all on a raised hill of snow, hurling chunk after chunk of snow at any who opposed her. Falco dodged, jumped, leapt and flew out of harm's way several times trying to avoid Fox's barrage. "I see your dodging's still up to scratch" he commented. PAC-MAN leapt in front of Falco and assaulted Fox with snowballs. Fox cringed. He was whisked away at the last second by Sonic.  
"Catch me if you can!" PAC-MAN glared at him.

Lucas peered over the snow wall which was gradually growing taller.  
"Hm, it's hard to tell who's winning this; if anyone." Luigi shrugged.  
"Eh, it's-a-laugh regardless so who really cares?" Olimar clambered up the snow piles to reach the summit beside them.  
"They're building new defences!" The group looked across to see Greninja spewing water from its mouth, water that was then freezing into place due to the bitter cold. This created ice walls that deflected incoming fire.  
"Well two can play at that game!" came a voice from below. Moments later, Squirtle launched into battle by replicating the same idea, forming ice walls. The ground began to shake as Bowser stormed forward, smashing through one ice wall and then melting another. Greninja and Bowser advanced, forming and destroying ice walls. "Charizard!" A flash of orange shot past and clashed with Bowser, stopping him in his tracks.

Ness watched the carnage play out before him.  
"This is dragging on too long" said Mega Man beside him.  
"Agreed" said Corrin, "we need to take out their leader. Ness drew his baseball bat. He knew who that was.

A Mii Gunner peered over the wall. Her eyes widened. "Lucas! Captain Ness is leading an assault on the west flank!" Lucas glanced over and saw Ness, Villager and Pit attempting to break past Ike, Diddy Kong and Peach. Ness deflected shots with his bat, Villager pocketed them and Pit used the Guardian Orbitars. Bayonetta loaded snowballs into her guns with the help of Palutena's magic.  
"Fire!" Snow bullets went flying at ridiculous rates from her hands and feet. Ness used PSI Magnet.  
"Hm. Doesn't look like anything'll stop them" commented Lucas. He picked up a branch. "Guess it's time for the final showdown." He stuffed his pockets with snowballs. He looked to Meta Knight. Meta Knight lifted him into the air. Villager's attention was drawn to the sky.  
"Ness! Watch out!" Ness leapt out of the way as several snowballs cascaded down. Greninja caught sight of them. He aimed and fired Ice Beam. Lucas saw the beam coming.  
"Meta Knight, dodge!" Meta Knight looped around the beam. Ness called to King Dedede, who came running. Ness leapt onto his hammer and D3 swung it up, launching Ness into the air. Ness rose up to eye level with Meta Knight. He lashed out with his yoyo, the string tangling around Meta Knight. He stammered.  
"N-no…!"Ness swung down below them. Both children's weight was too much, especially with his wings tangled. Meta Knight began to plummet. "Form!" He used Dimensional Cape and vanished, leaving Lucas hanging. Both boys plummeted from the sky, screaming. Something shot to them, catching them both. It was the Ice Climbers and their pterodactyl.  
"Are you two OK?" asked Nana.  
"I am now" replied Lucas.  
"Nobody else can beat us when it comes to winter and ice" said Popo. Ness shivered a little.  
"I think that'll do for today though, yeah?" asked Nana. Lucas sneezed.  
"I am a little cold. *Sniff*" The other Smashers below watched as the two boys landed safely on the ground.  
"Truce?" asked Ness. Lucas was shaking a little. He smiled and nodded.  
"Truce." He hugged Ness to steal his body heat, not that he had all that much himself. The Smashers decided to call it a day and headed inside to relax before going to bed. It was Christmas Eve after all.

Most of the Smashers gathered in the lounge to enjoy the warm, blazing fire. Alternatively, others simply hugged Charizard; much to its dismay. The day had shot past after the eventful snowball fight and the evening seemed to pass quickly enough. It was time for the Smashers to head to bed. For some, this was easy as Christmas meant nothing to them. For others, it would be a most restless night. Ness and Lucas clambered into their respective beds, finally warm after the freezing battle they'd had.  
"Hey, Luke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't wait any longer! Why isn't it Christmas now?"  
"It'll be here soon…" he replied, yawning. Peach looked at the Christmas tree in the lounge, glowing brightly.  
"Ha, it's going to be a wonderful day, isn't it?"  
"Indeed, it will be spectacular" replied Rosalina. Toon Link ran past them and into the next room, followed by Villager carrying a pillow.  
"Oh it's a pillow fight now?" asked Peach. Roy wandered into the room.  
"I see the young ones are still active."  
"Yes, it would seem so" responded Rosalina.  
"Might be time to call in a specialist" said Dark Pit, wandering in with a drink. Peach smiled.  
"I know just how to do that." She got up and ran out the room. The rest wondered what she had planned. Minutes later, Master Hand could be heard.  
"Attention, could all Smashers please make their way to their dorms immediately for a special announcement. This shall occur in a few minutes time, please hurry." Any Smashers not already in bed made their way to their rooms and sat on their beds waiting for the mysterious announcement. Peach's voice could then be heard instead of Master Hand. Unknown to the others, she was glowing with the power of the Smash Orb.  
"Time for a special song" was all she said. Jigglypuff's song could suddenly be heard. Villager closed his eyes to listen to the gentle melody. Toon Link dropped off like a light. Ness tried to resist it, but his eyes grew tired. Bowser Jr.'s eyes grew weary. Pit didn't want to sleep and yet, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Peach then used her final smash. "Good night, everyone, pleasant dreams!"

The sun's rays streamed into the windows of the Smashers' rooms in the morning; snow softly falling outside. Ness jumped on Lucas. "IT'S CHIRSTMAS!" Lucas bolted awake.  
"Yaaaaas!" In an almost unanimous fashion, doors all across the smash dorms were being flung open and excited Smashers were running out, eager to see what they got. Christmas music started to play. Everybody made their way to the tree and their stockings on the fireplace.  
"Merry Christmas!" cried Pit.  
"Woo!" cheered PAC-MAN.  
"At last!" cheered Ness.  
"It's the same every year; I tell myself I won't get too excited, but it's always the same!" said Shulk. Smashers began frantically opening presents. Zelda marvelled at her new dress, Ness looked at his new bat, Link admired his new boomerang, Sonic smiled at his new shoes and Shulk remarked on all his new tools for tinkering with robots.  
"What a great year this has been" said Peach with glee.  
"Yes, another excellent year" agreed Sheik.

The Smashers continued to open presents; laugh, joke and sing all day; enjoying an amazing Christmas meal; and then allowed the merriment to proceed for the rest of the day into the wee hours of the night. "Hey, guys!" said Ness.  
"Yes?" asked Ike.  
"Guess what?" asked Lucas, smiling.  
"What?" asked Wolf.  
"Only 364 days 'till next Christmas!" cheered Villager.  
"Woo!" cried PAC-MAN.  
"Ha ha, don't get too far ahead of yourselves" said Robin.  
"Who cares? It's Christmas!" cheered Pit.  
"You're about as bad as them…" remarked Dark Pit.

* * *

 **This was a one off story to celebrate Christmas, and what better way than with a fun wee snowball fight? It's just a short story but I hoped you enjoyed it and that it got you in the mood for some Christmas fun!**


End file.
